DWD: Doc Without Doomsday
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: 10Rose. 'Maybe if you had gone to that alternate reality, I would've gone crazy. We'll never know.' A look on how the episodes would've been different if Rose had stayed with the Doctor.


**DWD: Doc Without Doomsday**

A/N: Just to let you know I am NOT taking the ideas of Bubblez-rocks-your-socks**, nor **Raxacoricofallapatorius. I have been working on this series in which the whole episode is with Rose. This is part of my DWD series, Doc Without Doomsday.

Anyway, read my other DWD stories, 'Threads' and 'The Ego, The Id, and The Idiot.'

So, are we ready? I feel badly because I know this isn't the most original. I know that many people are already doing things very similar to this. I'd call them all geniuses, but then again, I'm in the room (jk) to quote a very foxy guy. (guess who lol) I know people are saying "Come, on, get with it, she's gone already!" but I'm not gonna give up. I wanna preserve Rose as much as I can because I think that if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have started to watch the show (I think, if it weren't for her, my friends would be a lot less annoyed b/c it wouldn't have been the topic of a lot of my conversations, myspace bulletins, e-mails, etc.) I encourage a lot of people to do this kind of thing because it shows a lot of support toward Rose. I'm very close to letting go, but not quite yet. There are still a few things I wanna say before that time comes.

So. Here's nothing.

P.S.: I gotta say, as much as I am not the first one doing this, I WILL say that I must be the first AMERICAN writing it. Kudos to me, right? lol.

* * *

**Chapter** 1: **Doomsday**

Rose spoke to her mother, her voice slightly trembling as she strained to hold off the tears that wanted to surface. "I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor, and... all the things I've seen him do for me. For you, for all of us. For the whole_...stupid_ planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore. Cause now he's got me."

She felt a heaviness on her chest, a cold metal chain around her neck, and it took her a second to process what it was.

"What're you--?" she started, but the question was cut off by Pete pressing the button and activating it. She was sent reeling, spinning, until she landed hard on cold ground.

The same place, Torchwood, but different. Pete's world.

"Oh, no you don't," Rose muttered under her breath. "He's not doing that to me again." she pressed the button and once again went reeling, her feet landing on _her_ Torchwood's ground. "I think this is the on switch." She looked around. Yes, she was back in her world.

She saw the Doctor look at her, with both relief and sadness. He approached her, grasping both her arms.

"Once the breach closes _that's _it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

"I've made my choice a long time ago and I'm not gonna leave you!" she saw the relief in the Doctor's eyes, but that sadness grew as well. She did what the Doctor told her, though, setting the coordinates at six. He sounded a little angry, angry that she wouldn't go back, that she'd choose him over her own family.

The Cybermen were coming, she saw on the computer. One floor down. And she saw...another Cyberman destroy them all? And then she heard the voice. Yvonne.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it. "I'm so sorry."

They put the clamps on, reverting to their old selves. Like as if she didn't have to make that ultimate choice.

The area filled with a bright light as the breach opened. Rose saw as the Cybermen and Daleks were sucked into the Void, glad to see them go. And then...

_"Offline."_

She reached for the lever, still trying to keep her grip...but it wasn't enough. She grasped onto the lever to keep her balance, but she still had to push it forward.

_"Online."_

She was slipping, and she couldn't hold on much longer. She just had to hold on for just a few more seconds...

But she lost her grip. She was being pulled in, sucked into the Void. She screamed, and saw the Doctor shouting for her, calling her name.

_This is it, _Rose thought, wishing the Doctor had telepathy so he could here her last thoughts. _My last journey with the Doctor. At least I'm going to go before he leave me...no, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry. I am valiant girl that dies in battle. The beast was ri--_

_Thud_.

She slammed against the white wall. That hurt. But she was okay. She was relieved. That was...way too close. Even more-so than ever. And, what was more, she lost her mum. And Mickey. Permanently. And almost the Doctor. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

And then she was wrapped in warm and comforting arms. The Doctor. He cradled her, sitting down next to her, and she cried, but only for a short while.

She refused to look up at him until she was done. When she stopped, she looked up at him. She knew she was beyond unattractive, now, with her eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes red and watery, her face weary. But she knew he didn't care. He smiled at her.

"Why did you come back for me?" he asked, not quite meeting her eyes.

She didn't respond. She instead turned away, the answer unfolding in her mind as if she was telling it to him.

_Because I had to. Because time and time again you have saved me. Because before I met you I was lonely. Because you were the first real friend I ever had. Because you know me inside out. Because you brightened up my life so much, and I don't know how I could ever repay you for that. Because you are the greatest thing that's ever come to me. Because I know how incredible my life has been since I met you._

_Because...I love you._

That was the bottom line of it all. She loved him for a long time, now, and tried to struggle with her feelings for him. She turned to him, ready to reply to his answer. She had a new feeling within her.

"I chose to stay with you," she started, and turning to look at him, "because I..."

She met his eyes. No, she couldn't tell him. It would change too much. And she liked things just the way they were.

They remained in each other's arms for a while, before finally letting go of each other and standing up, walking hand-in-hand back to the TARDIS.

They entered the TARDIS, the Doctor walking to the console.

He started to press a button, but stopped, turning to Rose, his hand hovering over the button.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked, worry in his voice and expression.

"Yeah," she replied.

His face brightened up them, and he pressed the button. The TARDIS engines sped up, and the TARDIS disappeared.

"So where to, then?" asked Rose as they sped around.

"I dunno, thought I'd let you pick this time," replied the Doctor, not taking his eyes off of the console.

"Well, I dunno," Rose started. "You never did take me to Barcelona, yeah?"

"Barcelona it is! Dogs with no noses, _beautiful_ beaches, and--what?" he stopped, noticing Rose staring at him.

"It's just..." Rose started, a smile playing on her lips. "You're not gonna change again are you?"

"Well...do you want me to?" he asked.

She smiled. "No, I like this form." She said it, smiling, her tongue poking between her teeth.

"Quite right, too." He replied, and then grinned, turning back.

And all seemed well, until...

When Rose turned around to face the doors of the TARDIS, she saw…a woman? In a bridal gown with her back turned toward them.

"Doctor," Rose called, which made both the Doctor and the bride turn around.

The reactions of all three were priceless as confusion swept the console room.

"What?"—the Doctor.

"Ah!"—the bride, surprised.

"What?"—Rose.

"Who are you?"—the bride.

"But—" The Doctor.

"What?"—Rose.

"Where am I?"—the bride.

"What_?"_—the Doctor and Rose.

"What the hell is this place?"

"_What?!_"—the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Not the best thing I've written. But still, it will get better. I couldn't think of a better way to put my ending out here without having the script, and it did kinda seem a little monotonous. Anyway. Tell me what you think. The Runaway Bride is next. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
